X-ray structure analyses of tRNA and an aminoacid tRNA synthetase are being performed, along with related solution structure studies. In addition, the nature of the folding of RNA chains and the potential for non-Watson-Crick base pairs in the helical regions of RNA are under investigation. Finally, proteins are being sought that catalyze the kinetics of correct folding of RNA molecules.